Sonhos molhados
by Kokuryuu
Summary: A chuva cai violentamente sobre Kai e Tyson. Roupas ensopadas, corpos nus, um galpão abandonado.Será que...?Yaoilemon


_**Minha primeira fic lemon... eu não tive coragem de revisá-la, por isso não me culpem se ela tiver algumas redundâncias ou erros gramaticais, blá blá blá... Bem, é claro qu eu tô um pouquinho nevosa também e tal... É, mas tenho que dar os avisos de sempre: fic com teor yaoi/lemon, por isso se você for contra ou menor de 18 anos (...e quem sou pra falar alguma coisa?), pare de ler agora. 3,2,1...LET IT RIP!**_

Sonhos molhados

O céu parecia rugir. As nuvens se rebelavam entre os raios. O vento gemia como um animal ferido. A chuva violenta golpeava com fúria as janelas.

Dois garotos ensopados, fugindo do temporal, se abrigavam em um galpão abandonado. Estavam indo visitar Max Mizuhara quando começou a tempestade. Foram pegos de surpresa e o jeito foi correr para o galpão.

― Nossa, que chuva mais doida! É melhor tirarmos as roupas pra não nos resfriarmos, né, Kai? – Tyson falava tremendo desesperadamente.

O líder dos Blade Breakers não disse nada. Apenas foi para um canto se despir. O olhar do moreno o seguiu enraivecido, como ficava todas as vezes que era ignorado. Mas a raiva logo se desfez com a bela visão que teve: o tórax musculoso de Kai, reluzindo através da água. Os cabelos bicolores escorriam pelas costas sensualmente tensas, e o ar sério do colega, à luz mínima do local, parecia perverso, erótico e demoníaco.

Quando Kai começou a abrir o cinto, Tyson descobriu que seu rosto estava ardente e vermelho. E que alguma coisa fervia misteriosamente entre suas pernas. Ele começou a suar frio. Percebeu que o colega já estava só com a cueca de algodão branco, exibindo quase todo o corpo vigoroso. Kai parou de se despir e se sentou no chão.

― Vo...v-vo...você...n-não...vai...tirar o resto?

― É claro que não, idiota. Mas e você? Não vai tirar essas roupas? Não que eu me importe se você fique doente e morra, mas temos um campeonato daqui a alguns dias.

― Ah...é...Minhas roupas...

Com uma vergonha incontrolável, Tyson foi tirando sua jaqueta, a camiseta e a bermuda. Podia sentir o olhar de Kai às suas costas. Quando também estava só de cueca, se recostou em uma das paredes. A presença do colega o estava deixando inquieto.

Súbito, o moreno sentiu a respiração de Kai em seu pescoço. Este começou a tocar os seus cabelos, de forma provocante e quase ameaçadora.

― O-o-o que es... es-tá fa-fa-fa... fazendo, K-Kai?

O líder não respondeu nada. Mas suas mãos avançaram para as costas do colega. E continuaram. Pouco depois, dominavam com fúria o peito tremente dele. Logo os dois estavam frente a frente e os lábios de Kai devoravam os de Tyson. Quando o beijo voraz terminou, o moreno perguntou quase sem fôlego:

― Kai... por quê?

― Porque eu posso.

As mãos de Kai exploravam implacavelmente o corpo trêmulo do colega, de forma dominadora e quase violenta, enquanto continuava a aplicar-lhe beijos cada vez mais sôfregos e famintos. Sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse, subitamente os dedos do líder alcançaram o ventre do seu comandado predileto. Dedos quentes que invadiam cada vez mais a pele do moreno, até que chegaram ao seu membro intumescido. E então Kai parou com as carícias e dirigiu um olhar provocador para Tyson. Este parecia suplicar por mais. Era a confirmação de que Kai precisava. Vagarosamente, mas ainda com fervor, as mãos dele se puserem a apertar o sexo de Tyson, bombeando de uma forma que fazia o moreno ter espasmos de prazer.

Kai agarrou Tyson pela cintura e o guiou até o chão. Esfregando seu corpo no dele, Kai foi escorregando até que seu rosto chegasse no ventre de Tyson, e, metodicamente, fez com que o sexo do outro se encaixasse perfeitamente em seus lábios, e começou a sugá-lo com força e impacientemente, fazendo com que Tyson gritasse e se retorcesse. O moreno não agüentou mais e gozo escorreu para dentro da boca de Kai, que degustou o líquido ferozmente.

Kai montou sobre o colega e ergueu seus dedos indicador e médio para ele, que logo percebeu o que tinha de fazer. Chupou os dois dedos avidamente, de um jeito delicioso. Apesar de estar gostando daquilo, Kai os retirou logo e os enfiou na abertura de Tyson, até que esta cedesse. Com a ferocidade de um macho dominador, penetrou Tyson com fortes estocadas, que faziam com que o anel sangrasse. Kai sentia seu sexo ser esmagado pelas paredes da abertura, e estava adorando.

Começou a se movimentar dentro de Tyson, até que sentiu o orgasmo tomar todo seu ser. Pouco a pouco foram perdendo o ritmo, e deram os últimos gemidos.

Tyson acordou cedo. A chuva espancava a janela de seu quarto. Estava suado e vermelho. A sensação de umidade na cueca, o pijama molhado. É... não foi desta vez, mas... Um sonho sempre se torna realidade.


End file.
